yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Osiris Grissum
'First Name' Osiris 'Last Name' Grissum 'IMVU Name' NPC Character~Played by Pallas 'Nicknames' Tin Man The Iron Horse Boomstick Age 5/22/1998 Gender Male 'Height' 5'10 'Weight' 182lbs 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' He is not a man of many words. Ever since he lived inside Old New York after the war, he keeps to himself. There is no back track as to why he acts this way, it is just who he is. After everything he has seen and been through, he chooses to keep himself secluded from others. A closed off fellow but still having that side to care for someone. 'What district do you live in?' Old New York ' 'Relationship Single 'Occupation' None 'Fighting Stlye' Boxing and wrestling 'Weapon of Choice' His body. Allies/Enemies Allies: Donnie Yun 2.0 'Background' The man is 140 years old in Ark 3. How can he be this old you ask? Please take a seat and enjoy the story of Osiris Grissum. He was born in 1998 in a little country called America. He was born in the big city of New York and lived out his childhood there. DUring this time, technology was at it's best days of growth. People started using cell phones, laptops, and even cars that had more technology than the old computers. And as a young boy, these things always caught his attentions. As a young boy he would take apart radios and re-wire everything to his gameboy so he could blast the pokemon games while he played. He was among the first people to have a Peak Human trait from genetics. No enhancements or bio-machines, he is just a brainiac. And this leads to many things in his life. As an adult, Osiris used his gift to help assist the American government in their wars and endevours. He participated in many advancements for the branches of military. He created new weapons systems and ways to counter-act other countries weapons systems. He was a prodigy for the american government. Because of this, they put him in secret covert missions to help assist others in creating even metter weapons. His success took him all the way to fame and fortune. But this changed in 2018. In 2018 the war was at its peak in conflict and death. Osiris had grown cocky of himself and knew things that others could only dream of. This lead to an event that forever changed him. On December 18, 2018 he was delevering a meeting in the hopes to sell his new weapon "The JackHammer." It was a new missile for it's time that had destructive power that had never before been seen. After the ceremory he was making his way back to his hotel when his vehicle was attacked. A small terrorist group known as "Nightfall" had been attacking large arms dealers to help stall America's hopes of winning the war. The conflict of this attack injured Osiris greatly. He lost his right arm and his right leg to an eplosion of his vehicle. The doctors said that he would have to live the rest of his life without those limbs. But he was determined to do things otherwise. For the next two years, Osiris was busy working on one main project...Cybernetic technology. No one had yet tried to make or successfully made a robotic being or robotic parts that could enhance or make a person better. Osiris knew that it could be done with hard work. And that is exactly what he did. After long and hard nights, Osiris was able to make a robotic arm and leg for his body. But not to be confused with automail, these limbs were made by a skeletal structure of metal and wires. Easy enough, the bones were the metal and the veins are the wires. A simple image to show what this kind of limb is. WHat is most special about the limbs is that they still look human. No bulkyness or metal shine. He created a paint like substance that covers the metal and make him look human. Because of this success, he came into contact with a man known as Thomas Flint in 2020. At this time as well, his companies had betrayed him in the last two years and left him out to dry. He had nothing left but his success in his arm and leg. And even with that, people did not feel he could return. With the war coming to it's end, there was no need for another weapon head. Thomas Flint took advantage of a broken Osiris. Thomas gave Osiris the ift of the NanoMachines with the proposal that Osiris help him on the cyborg project. And of course, Osiris accepts so he can feel wanted and needed again. Little did he know that this was the biggest mistake of his career. Osiris and Thomas worked together on the cyborg project all the way to it's primes. Osiris loved the work he was doing because he still had the hatrid in his heart for the people who turned on him. But this changed when he learned the news of his home city New York had ben destroyed from the war. Alls those people....dead. And this opened Osiris' eyes. Osiris no longer wanted to take part in the acts of hurting innocent people. So he chose to leave Thomas and the cyborg project. He took everything he could with him. He had destroyed the known cyborgs and taken the intel for the NanoMachines, even if they could be re-printed again. But this was all for nothing as Thomas was still able to make cyborgs. Osiris had done nothing but made himself an enemy of Thomas Flint. Because of the NanoMachines inside of him, he has longevity in his aging. Yes he is a much older looking fellow, but the nanomachines help keep him alive. And now he is helping Donnie Yun who has seem to create a machine that even best the cybernetic machines that he helped create. Or is it?..... 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama~ Category:NPC Category:ARK 3 Category:Titan Force Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancment Category:Nanomachines Category:Yun Family